Azelyn The Watcher
Chronicle Prologue Two centuries ago, the silver dragoness Guenagradevere roamed the outer regions of the Corovon continent. She was known for her beauty, dry wit, and knowledge in alchemy and magic that overshadowed any man that walked the earth. It was enough to catch the attention of Apsu, who became captivated by her character. The god took the form of a silver dragon and descended to the material plane to court the dragoness. Over the many, many decades of debate and experimentation, the two came to love one another. An egg arrived not long after that. Apsu convinced his lover to lay the egg in the mountains surrounding Corovon. As a father, he cherished his dragoness and their soon to be hatched child, but as a god, he saw an opportunity to have a player in the coming events he foresaw. The two prepared the nest in a cave at the top of a mountain north of Corovon. The opening was hidden by magic, until the day the child left the cave. It was staffed by a collection of kobolds of metallic scales from across the land, more than thankful to serve. Tools and tomes were stockpiled so that it could learn whatever paths it would pursue, while gold was collected for wyrmling to easily support itself. While gods and dragons are powerful, they do have their own duties. Soon enough Apsu left the material plane once more. Guenagradevere stayed the first few years to make sure the nest and kobolds settled in properly. But she too eventually left to pursue her own projects. With the skittering of spiders and the rumble of giants echoing across the land. With the calls of action and bravery rising from the town of Corovon. With the dawning of this new era of conflict and wonder. A soft crack is heard in the depths of a snow-filled cave, as a new player awakens to a whole new world. Act 1: Traveler's Song Perhaps it was because of his divine blood, but Azelyn grew rapidly over the month of Abadius. Delving into the texts his sire and dame left behind, he chose to grow proficient in the alchemical and arcane arts. He learned a somewhat inflated view of his parents from his kobold attendants. The mightiest god of all, Apsu, creator of the material plane. Guenagradevere, the greatest wielder of alchemical and arcane might, unmatched in her wisdom and knowledge. While he did not feel right taking up his father's name as a cleric, Azelyn learned to incorporate his praise for the god into his alchemy. By the time the snow fully disappeared from the valley below, Azelyn felt it time to enter the town below. Taking the form of a human, he left many of his kobold tribe watching over the cave. He left with a party of them, heading towards the river that fed into Corovon's bay. Approaching the source of the river, the group encountered a mist that seemed to hang unnaturally in the air. A figure appeared in it, asking why they entered this land. Azelyn tells a tale of the destruction of his clan's town to the north and that they fled it for safety. The man would politely give them directions and usher the party on its way south. Personality As with many younglings of any species, Azelyn's curiosity is only matched by his naivety. Thankfully he's grown out of the put-things-in-his-mouth phase. He tries to be kind to all while believing in every being's inherent goodness. He sees friends as treasures to be protected. He is nervous though, fearing what would happen if his draconic heritage was found out. This leads him to act very tense a lot of the time. Appearance Azelyn takes the form of a human wearing dark purple robes that covers his entire body, with a white cape atop that. He appears to be very thin and frail all around, though it seems to hide a wiry strength. What skin can be seen is albino white, his hair and eyes having a silver hue. He moves around with a stiff posture, at odds with his short bouts of clumsiness, like he forgot how to walk for a second or something. Azzyelyn's dragon form is a small wyrmling. Covered in blueish-grey scales and hide, his wide silver eyes look about with extreme curiosity. He playfully bounds around, flapping his almost goofy sized wing in excitement, which is joined by his constantly wagging tail. Aspirations Azelyn takes to the task given by his father with vigor. For now, he wants to explore as much of Corovon as possible. And perhaps make a few friends along the way. His Family * Apsu - His sire. * Guenagradevere - His dame. His Foes To Be Found... Category:Player Characters Category:Characters